


Beware the Bear

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Smut Prompt, Smut and Fluff, nanny cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Hunter and Bobbi sneak away to have a little fun.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, background Fitzsimmons - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Beware the Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Thanks to @sunalsolove for the prompt! And to @agentofship for helping me make this better :)
> 
> I decided to go with HB for this one...with some background FS.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They slipped into the first room past the upstairs bathroom. The timing was unfortunate, but her hormones were screaming for him. 

Bobbi let out a moan as his hand slipped under her shirt. It had been too long since they’d last been together. Far too long. She pushed him against the door and let her hands trace his muscles as she worked her way down his body. His kiss was needy and demanding, and she melted into him. She hated not being able to have him whenever she wanted. 

Hunter grabbed her ass and pulled her against his erection. 

“Need you...Bob, I love you.”

She pulled back, looking into his eyes so he could see the truth of her words. “I love you too. Now please fuck me before it’s too late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Hunter’s lips descended down to her shoulder, his scruff scraping along her sensitive skin. He had just sucked what was probably going to be a very impressive hickey onto her skin when he froze. 

“What’s wrong? You aren’t having second thoughts are you?” A moment’s panic hit her and she started to pull away, but Hunter just held her tighter. 

“No, love. Never.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear, “I know they’re just stuffed animals, but doesn’t it feel weird? It’s like they’re watching us.”

Bobbi choked back a laugh, realizing he was serious and not wanting to kill the mood any more than they already had. “I don’t think that teddy bear is all that concerned with what we’re doing.”

Bobbi let one hand drift down his chest before reaching for his zipper. His hand closed over hers. 

“Bob, wait. I just can’t do it. Look at their poor little faces.”

Bobbi frowned, turning to look at the stuffed animals perfectly arranged on the dresser. 

“Fine.” She pulled away and straightened up before walking towards the door. “Bathroom?”

“Yeah. Shouldn’t be anything in there watching us.”

He gave an exaggerated shiver and she rolled her eyes before peeking into the hallway. Not seeing anyone, she hurriedly pulled him behind her into the bathroom. 

A glance around the bathroom told her it was clean. She could smell the fresh, lemon scent of cleaner. She supposed if she was going to screw her husband in the bathroom at a child’s birthday party, at least said party was at Jemma’s house — the only person she knew who applied laboratory cleanliness standards to her bathroom. 

She pushed up onto the counter and pulled Hunter between her legs by the belt loop of his jeans. Hunter’s arms were around her again and her head fell back as his lips nipped at her delicate skin. 

“Don’t waste time,” she growled, tugging his shirt up and scratching her nails lightly across his stomach. She felt his muscles tense and a rush of wetness flooded her.

“As you wish, love.”

Bobbi pushed down his jeans and boxer and palmed his cock. “None of that movie nonsense now.”

She was impatient to have him inside her. 

Hunter moved out of her grasp and she took the opportunity to wiggle out of her jeans and panties. 

“Are we really doing this?” Hunter’s fingers slipped between her thighs and she moaned.

“Yeah.” His finger circled her clit and she bit back a moan. “I think we are.”

“Then c’mere.”

Their lips met again and she pushed her tongue against his lips. Using her grip on his shoulders to pull him closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She felt breathless. Nervous.

Which was ridiculous. They’d done this before. More times than she could count.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, she wrapped a hand around his erection and felt him swell in her hand. Pumping her hand along his length, she dragged her thumb through the precum leaking from his slit. Scooting to the edge of the counter, she pulled him to her, dragging the head of his cock through her folds.

He pushed in with a single thrust and she nearly saw stars. His hips moved against her with a steady, familiar rhythm, and he knew exactly how to make her moan. Hunter’s hands gripped her hips and she clung to him as their bodies moved together.

With the thought of what they were doing, her orgasm built quickly and Hunter thrust harder as her body became more sensitive, her channel tensing around him, and he silenced her moans of pleasure with a kiss.

“Still...time...to change...your mind,” he panted, muscles tense and eyes wide.

Holding his cheeks in her hands, she said, “I love you. Come for me, Lance.”

Her words -- along with the way she arched her body into him -- seemed to break whatever reserve he still had and a half dozen thrusts later he buried his face against her shoulder and let out a low moan.

“Oh, god, Bob. That was --”

“Incredible.I know. Now let’s get dressed. We have a party to get back to.”

As they straightened their clothes and tried not to look like they’d just snuck away to have sex, Hunter pressed a kiss to her temple. “I love you.”

A slow smile broke over her face. “I love you, too.”

This was right. They were finally right where they needed to be.

* * *

Hunter spotted Fitz slipping into the kitchen and followed him, hoping for a beer. He was not disappointed.

But he hadn’t even managed to swallow the first drink before Fitz asked, “So how is the baby-making going?”

Hunter choked and sputtered, which felt like a better option than spitting beer on Fitz, while Fitz patted his back and patiently waited.

“What?” Some spy he was. Good thing they were all retired. His poker face was shit today as well since he couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

“Bobbi’s phone buzzed and then the two of you disappeared before coming back to the party looking a whole lot happier.”

The look Fitz was giving him was the one normally reserved for Deke and Hunter felt a bit like he was being scolded.

“Important text?” he suggested with a smile.

Fitz snorted. “I’m pretty sure Jemma told Bobbi about that app. If you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.”

Looking away from Fitz, his eyes found Bobbi. She was with Jemma, holding Maddie as the little girl tried to squirm away from her mother trying to put a bib on her with the words ‘It’s Fun to be One.’

Bobbi might be a mother soon. They could have a little girl of their own. Or a boy. He didn’t care as long as the baby was theirs.

He realized he’d been quiet for far too long and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Yeah, mate. I’m happy.”

“Great. Just, next time, try not to get quite so happy in _my_ house.”

“Right.” He had some other ideas for next time. Hopefully Bobbi didn’t get pregnant _that_ quickly.

“I have to ask,” Fitz said, leaning closer so his voice wasn’t more than a whisper. “What was it about the nanny cam that gave it away? The design was flawless.”

This time Hunter did spit his beer out. He’d known there was something suspicious about that teddy bear. 

Before he had to answer that question, Jemma called them over for cake and presents. Seeing Maddie smash cake all over her face would hopefully keep Fitz distracted from trying to continue this conversation later.

But as they ate cake and watched the birthday girl have a complete meltdown after her first taste of chocolate frosting, all he could think was that life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
